Darkness
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: She was never prepared for this to happen. He was never prepared for this to happen. No-one was ever prepared for this to happen. Not the guild, not Fiore, heck, not even all of Magnolia! First death-fic. Please review. T for death. A little bit of Nalu.


She never knew that would happen. That one day, she would be his. And that he would be hers. She never knew that one day, he would propose to her under the sakura tree. She never knew that one day, they would go on their own honeymoon. She never knew what would happen next – no, she had never, ever, prepared herself for something like this to happen.

"Lucy, where should we go next?" Natsu said in his usual cheerful voice. Both their hands were intertwined, two shiny diamond rings on each of their ring fingers.

Natsu was wearing a black shirt with white pants while Lucy was wearing a mid-thigh blue summer dress with her usual boots.

"Hm… Let's go to that cake shop we saw back there!" Lucy replied back, squeezing Natsu's hand back. Both were 25 years old – a nice age to get married. Natsu smiled at his wife as they walked towards Café Waffle, a shop known for their delicious cakes. The two earned lots of smiles and grins from people who were walking by. They both finally reached the café and sat down.

"What would you like today, sir and madam?" A waitress had appeared in front of them, giving Natsu THE look. Lucy pouted and put her hand on the table, as she motioned for Natsu to do the same.

"We'd like two strawberry cakes, please." Natsu asnswered in a calm voice, giving the waitress the menu back. It was then that she noticed the two were married. He gave her a smile as she walked off, a bit disappointed. Lucy giggled.

"Natsu, I love you." He smiled at her.

"I know." He gave her a small kiss over the table and they held hands. A few minutes later, they received their order.

"Strawberry cake," Lucy giggled. " Reminds me of Erza. Remember when Gray stood up and knoked over her strawberry cake? She requipped into her purgatory armour after that. Tall about extreme," Lucy giggled again, her mouth full of strawberry cake.

"Yeah, and then the ice princess would try and fight me. Then we would both get in trouble." Natsu sulked a little at his memories.

"Well, that was back then. Erza's got Jellal, remember? And Gray has Juvia! Gajeel and Levy are going pretty well too. I wonder when the rest of them are going to hook up?"

"You're quite the matchmaker, Lucy. Have you turned into another Mira?" Natsu asked cheekily.

"Maybe so~" she laughed. Her fork clattered on the glass plate as she propped it down.

"Well, I'm finished. How about we go back to the hotel for now? I'm dying for some sleep. I'm so tired!" Lucy yawned, stretching her arms. Natsu nodded and they paid at the cashier, walking out.

"So, how about we go by bu-"

"FREEZE!" A man with a mask was standing right in front of them, holding a gun. Natsu smirked.

"Fire dragon's roar!" The bunch of fire came hurtling towards the man. Now, it was his turn to smirk. In a flash, he took out a whip and cracked it at the roar, and it disintegrated into thin air. He then cracked it at Natsu and it wrapped around him, preparing to pull the trigger to Natsu's head.

"You won't be able to get out. This is an anti-magic whip, you know," the man smirked again.

"Please…don't…. Don't hurt him! Kill me instead!" Lucy screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She clutched her ring tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Oh? The girlie wants to die instead? Fine then. Master Jose will be pleased either way. As long as we kill at least one fairy," the hooded man cackled. He pointed his gun at Lucy instead, and she closed her eyes.

"Any last words?"

"Natsu, tell everybody I love them.. and and…. I'll miss them. Just… Just tell them I love them all very much, okay? Tell Erza that I said congratulations to her and Jellal's engagement. Tell Gajeel and Levy that I love them both, and the whole guild and…" Lucy started bawling out tears. Onlookers had screamed their heads off, running for the lives. It was every man for themselves.

Lucy had slowly walked over to Natsu, who had a shocked and betrayed look on his face.

"Please Luce… don't do it, please. I can handle him. Please," Natsu begged, tears now forming on his face. Lucy gave him a long kiss, putting all of her energy into it.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I can't live without you. I won't hesitate to save you. Not even once." The heartbreak now came in agonising waves as she clutched her heart.

"I … I'm ready." New determination in her eyes, she faced the man.

"3…2…1.."

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu's scream echoed through the streets as everything went in slow motion. The man had pulled the trigger, the bullet flying towards Lucy's face. She had closed her eyes, ready for the blow. What she wasn't prepared for was Natsu. Natsu, who jumped in front of the bullet. Natsu, her lover. Natsu, her husband.

BANG!

The bullet sound rung through the air like a bell toll. Natsu scrunched his face in pain as the bullet wiggled into his chest. He slumped down, blood leaking from everywhere, looking lifeless. Lucy had opened her eyes, looking at Natsu in horror. He was all bloodied and on the ground, the bullet wound still showing, his blood leaking everywhere and making a small pool on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, scrambling towards him. She brushed all of the hair out of his sweaty face.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu.. Why did you take the bullet? Why Natsu, why? Natsu… NOOOO!" she screamed once more, hot tears falling down her cheeks. her husbands blood leaked onto her as he cupped her face lovingly.

"L – Luce, -GACK!-, come here." She edged her face closer to him and strained her ears to hear him. It was so noisy in her mind. Voices screaming, people crying. Memories flashing, people dying. All of her life, she had feared her friends' death. This was even worse.

"Kiss me," he whispered softly. She nodded as her tears shook from her face to his and gave him a slow kiss. It tasted of metal, tears and blood, but she didn't care. She would do anything for him. They finally broke apart.

"L – luce… I love you." His last and final words were like another bullet for her. His heart froze and she felt him go lifeless and cold.

"N – Natsu?! Natsu! NATSU!?" She screamed, holding her hand. His hand now went limp in hers and she stroked his face.

"No no no, Natsu! Natsu! Please, don't go! I love you, please don't go! Please Natsu! I'll love you even more than I ever did! I'll let you in my room, heck, I'll let the whole guild in my rom! I'll do anything, please, just come back to me! Please…" She held his hand and sobbed on his chest. Finally, everybody had come out of their hiding spots.

"SOMEONE CALL ANN AMBULANCE!" someone screamed. The ambulance was called and Natsu was loaded onto the truck, Lucy riding it with him. Everybody in the guild had rushed over to the hospital as they tried to comfort and soothe Lucy with their kind words, but it never worked. She just buried her face in Erza's chest and cried. Erza was her best friend, after all. She had rubbed Lucy's head lovingly, trying to calm her.

_Ding!_

At last, the emergency officer had come out. Lucy had ran up to him, breaking herself free of Erza's grip. She talked to him incoherently and he shook his head again and again, looking downwards sadly. Lucy had gasped, covering her face and slumped to the ground. Natsu was gone. Natsu was gone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we couldn't do anything. I'm truly sorry for your loss." The man had walked away as if it was nothing and she had bawled her eyes out.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU!" she screamed. People from everywhere had shed tears too. Lucy was a well-known girl, and the marriage between Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel was known very well. Deep down, Lucy knew he wasn't going to survive. Deep down, she knew that he was gone, but she still kept that shred of hope. But now that was gone. They had walked in and saw his dead corpse.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she wailed, holding onto his hand. The others from the guild looked at her sadly. All of her spirits were summoned and she cried and cried with everybody standing next to her. Even Aquarius had come somehow, rubbing Lucy's back comfortingly. This had lasted for the rest of the day.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" she screamed when they had taken his corpse away to be put in a coffin. It had taken nearly everybody to hold poor Lucy back. She had cried her eyes out, and still had more tears to shed.

The funeral was the week after, and was a rainy day. Nearly all of Fiore had come just to see Natsu Dragneel's funeral. Even people like Meredy, Ultear and Jellal came to see him. Even the council had come to salute him!

Everybody held black umbrellas, shedding lots of tears for their precious friend. One by one, they had stood to give him one white flower each. Just one. They all mourned and cried for the loss of Natsu' death.

When it was Lucy's turn, they all stepped back. They knew what was going to happen. They knew she was going to be heartbroken. Yet, they didn't do anything. She had placed a white daisy on his grave. She had bawled her heart again for the second time.

"Natsu, please! Come back to me! Please, Natsu! Natsu, I love you! Please!" She begged. Everybody shed more tears. It was like seeing a mother and its baby. The mother had just gave birth, and was on the verge of dying with the crying baby in her hands.

"Please, Natsu! Don't leave me like mama and papa! Please!" It had taken all of her effort to even stand up.

After that, the whole guild had collapsed. The once rowdy and cheerful guild was replaced by a dull and dreary one. They occasionally took missions, but were always hung up on their favourite salmon-haired fire mage's death. Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna took it hard, but for Lucy, it was harder. She had gotten slimmer and lifeless – she never had the energy to do anything. The old Team Natsu and Lisanna always had to come help Lucy do her daily things. She couldn't even hold a spoon – she only ever spaced out all the time, her eyes always searching for Natsu.

On especially dark days, she would always dream that everything was fake – a big nightmare, but always woke up for that to be untrue.

Months later, revenge was taken on Master Jose. Fairy Tail had launched an all-out war, with Erza leading it. Lucy had participated too, beating down every single person she saw with her spirits. She had finally found the person who had killed Natsu. She had beat him so hard that all of his bones were dislocated or broken, and he was bloodied and bruised everywhere. It had taken all of Erza's strength in her purgatory armour to pry Lucy off of him, with the help of Gray, Happy and Lisanna.

After she had pried Lucy off, she gave the word beating a whole new meaning to it. They had ost likely beated him to death, leaving the corpse behind. The Council did nothing – only aided in Fairy Tail's innocence.

It was revenge, they had said. It was for a nakama, they said.

A year later, Lucy had jumped off a cliff. She couldn't bear it anymore. Not anymore. She had left Fairy Tail in a sleepless state, all of them mourning for both their losses. Her spirits had never talked again. They always disobeyed their master's orders.

"Stop it! I'm not going to work with you!" Loke had screamed.

"Oi, fuck off! You're not Lucy, go away!" Aquarius had hissed.

"I am not… working for you, meh."

"I'm not sorry. Go away!" this whole new attitude was a change for Aries, but they had accepted it nonetheless.

"Moo." Taurus' lifeless answers were all he said. No more looking good, Lucy! Or any more nice body! Even Wendy and Levy, who had despised Taurus to the core, had felt sorry for him.

"No-ebi."

"Puun-puun."

"Piki! Pikiri! "

"No more punishment, princess."

"Not hello, but bye bye."

They had all attended Lucy's funeral in the same state as Natsu's. Not even the guild could escape this black hole. They had fallen into a put so bad, that it wasn't even imaginable. All of the guild had eventually just broken up, the building standing there for no reason. New guilds were made, people moved on. But time had frozen for Fairy Tail. Even Sabertooth had reasons to mourn for their loss.

Even Gildarts, who barely knew Lucy, had shed so many tears. Even Bora the Prominence, who had changed his ways, had cried and apologised for ever assaulting Lucy. To this very day, Fairy Tail still Is in that black hole. That black pit of darkness.

_In loving memory of this brave man,_

_Fought many good fights,_

_Who saved the lives of many,_

_And was loved by all of us._

_Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail member._

_In loving memory of this brave woman,_

_who had won the hearts of many people,_

_who saved the lives of many,_

_who had a loving husband,_

_and was loved by all of us._

_Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, Fairy Tail member._

* * *

I was crying. I was literally crying. I was crying so much, that it wasn't even possible. I was listening to a bunch of sad music and just got wrapped up in the moment. What did you think? Please tell me how it was. This was my first deathfic.

Were you crying like me? Do tell. If you want me to make one like this with a different/same pairing, but a happy ending where they live, please tell me.


End file.
